El día en que capturaron a Minato Namikaze
by Kusubana Yoru
Summary: Lo que procedería a continuación sería quizás tan incómodo como humillante y para cuando le fue literalmente arrancada la camiseta de algodón entre las carcajadas de la concurrencia dio gracias de haber ganado a Kushina el piedra, papel, tijeras sobre quien se quedaba a cubrir a quién.


Disclaimer:

Los personajes, trama y detalles originales de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, Shūeisha y Shūkan Shōnen Jump (manga), Hayato Date, Pierrot y TV Tokyo (anime).

Advertencias:

_Basado en la obra del manga, no del anime._

Dedicatorias:

_Para Rebeca Kisara, __intercambio por el __tercer aniversario__ del grupo MinaKushi; Irresistiblemente naranja._

* * *

**El día en que capturaron a Minato Namikaze**

Había algo inquietante en estar atado tan fuertemente con esa odiosa soga especial recubierta de distintos sellos supresores de chakra. Tenía los hombros adoloridos por tener los brazos hacia atrás y ya sentía las muñecas irritadas con los dedos entumecidos; Kushina con cierta frecuencia se burlaba de lo sensible que era su piel, pero así eran las cosas y poco o nada se podía hacer al respecto.

A propósito de ella, sería bueno saber en dónde estaba, o que estaba bien en determinado momento. No dudaba de ella como kunoichi, nunca la había subestimado ni cuando eran aprendices en la academia, pero a veces cuestionaba los resultados de su valentía, sobre todo cuando involucraba el tener que entrar a una fortaleza enemiga completamente sola en lugar de pedir refuerzos y esperar a tener un plan de acción. Especialmente eso último le preocupaba.

Sus piernas, que estaban completamente juntas desde las rodillas le daban un equilibrio precario y la unión desde los tobillos a sus muñecas era por demás bochornosa. Sin considerar, desde luego, que había perdido mucha ropa en el trayecto desde que un enorme sujeto con pectorales de acero le hubo sujetado y estrellado su enorme cabeza calva contra la suya volviéndolo todo negro.

Tenía hambre, tenía sed, estaba cansado.

Escuchó la puerta de su celda abrirse con un rechinido metálico y como no hubo pasos supuso que se trataba de un ninja con cierta experiencia y no uno de los cientos de matones que solían contratar los grupos mafiosos. Imaginó que sería su ejecución, pero sería muy extraño después de haberlo mantenido con vida tantas horas.

—Buenas tardes.

Hubiera contestado por cortesía, pero no podía con la mordaza en la boca, solo emitió un quejido.

El desconocido le tomó por el cuello arrastrándole hacia fuera, si le cambiaban de habitación sería seguramente a una sala de interrogación propiamente, pero grande fue su sorpresa al escuchar un barbullo como de taberna, tragó saliva con dificultad, lo que procedería a continuación sería quizás tan incómodo como humillante y para cuando le fue literalmente arrancada la camiseta de algodón entre las carcajadas de la concurrencia, dio gracias de haber ganado a Kushina el "piedra, papel, tijeras", sobre quién se quedaba a cubrir a quien.

Le arrojaron un tarro de cerveza, sintió la bebida en el cabello y escurrir por su mejilla. Los escuchó burlarse de su ausencia de vello en pecho aunque no entendió el porqué debería sentirse ofendido. Le dieron un empujón por lo que se fue de bruces con la barbilla primero para no romperse la nariz, aclarando que no era una cuestión estética sino de practicidad, las hemorragias nasales eran exageradas y por demás inconvenientes.

En la deshonrosa posición que se encontraba, con la cara al suelo y el trasero al aire se tragó el quejido que quería pronunciar solo por conservar un poco de su dignidad. Continuaron arrojándole cosas, profiriendo insultos e incluso cuestionando que fuera el verdadero Minato Namikaze.

Le dieron una palmada bastante fuerte que hasta sintió que el botón de la bolsa posterior del pantalón se clavó en su carne, y eso causó más risas.

Perdió la noción del tiempo concentrándose en algo que no fuera los repetitivos golpes que le estaba dando la persona que estaba detrás de él, y aunque el primero fue con la mano, estaba seguro de que estaba usando un cinturón o algo. Su pulso se aceleraba y crecía la ansiedad por no tener la certeza de que fuese a ser rescatado, si bien mantenía el optimismo de que no se olvidarían de él. Y cuando escuchó el primer estallido sintió una sensación de alivio.

Todo fue rápido, se aprovecho bastante bien la confusión y el que muchos estuvieran ya ebrios. Las cuerdas que lo ataban fueron cortadas y consiguió incorporarse quitándose la mordaza y la venda de los ojos, parpadeó varias veces para acostumbrarse a la luz aunque era poca. Frente a él, Kushina solo reía, y la comprendía, aunque no pasó a mayores había sido vergonzoso hasta para él.

—Eres una buena distracción_, ttebane_.

— ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? — preguntó alcanzando los jirones de su camiseta para poder intentar al menos limpiarse la cara.

—Estaba esperando que te quitaran el pantalón, _ttebane._

Entonces Minato solo pudo sonrojarse, absorto en la sonrisa de la pelirroja que prometía muchas cosas… pervertidas.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
